Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma
|idioma = |traducción = Quico Rovira-Beleta |estreno = 19 de mayo de 1999, 3-D 2010 (previsto) |duración = 133 min (cine) 136 min (DVD) |presupuesto = $115,000,000 |canon = G |timeline = 32 ABY |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |sigue a = |seguido de = El Ataque de los Clones }} Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma es el primer episodio en la línea cronológica de la saga de Star Wars, y la cuarta película en ser lanzada en 1999. Con el guión y la dirección de George Lucas, la película está protagonizada por Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd y Ray Park. Esta película sustenta la cuarta posición en cuanto a recaudaciones de taquilla de todos los tiempos en estados Unidos, aún y cuando recibió fuertes críticas por parte de los críticos y fanáticos , sobre el hecho en que odiaran al personaje de Jar Jar Binks el cual argumentaban que solo fue diseñado para incrementar la venta de mercancías a los mas jóvenes. La filmación comenzó en 1997 después del avance del CGI en el mundo del cine , George Lucas los aprovecho para usarlos en su pelicula cosa que era imposible usar en Una nueva esperanza por que esta se estreno en 1977. La amenaza del fantasma fue re-lanzado en Blue-Ray en septiembre del 2011. George Lucas menciono en una conferencia de prensa de marzo del 2010 que esta pelicula sera re-estrenada el 10 de febrero del 2012. Texto inicial Resumen Negociaciones Es el año 32 Antes de la Batalla de Yavin (esto es, 32 años antes de Una Nueva Esperanza) y una disputa entre la Federación de Comercio y República Galáctica por causa de impuestos sobre las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior ha orillado a la federación de Comercio a imponer un bloqueo Comercial al planeta Naboo. Entonces el Canciller Supremo Valorum despacha en secreto a dos caballeros Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn como embajadores a la nave insigna de la Federación de Comercio, la Saak'ak, con el fin de reunirse con el Virrey Nute Gunray y así obligarlo a resolver la disputa. Lo que ellos ignoran es que el virrey está aliado con el malvado Darth Sidious, quien en secreto le ordena invadir Naboo y eliminar a los caballeros Jedi en cuanto lleguen. La nave diplomática de la República que transporta a los dos Caballeros Jedia, la Radiante VII, es destruida, pero Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan escapan del atentado de muerte y suben de polizones a un carguero de guerra C-9979 en el que logran llegar a la superficie de Naboo. Invasión a Naboo Carrera de Vainas Regreso a Naboo Duelo con Maul thumb|left|La Federación contaba con representación en el Senado Galáctico En la superficie, los Jedi se encuentran con un indigena gungano de nombre Jar-Jar Binks. Él los lleva al pueblo submarino de Otoh Gunga para escapar del ejército de la Federación. Mientras tanto, la Federación de Comercio invade la capital Theed y captura a la Reina Amidala. Los Jedi se encuentran con el líder gungano, el Jefe Nass, para pedirles que ayuden al pueblo de los naboo. Nass se rehusa y los envía hacia la capital de los naboo en un bongo. Los Jedi, acompañados por Jar-Jar, liberan a la Reina y escapan en el navio diplomático de la reina hacia Coruscant para pedir ayuda al Senado Galáctico. En cuanto la nave emerge de la atmósfera del planeta, se encuentran con las naves de combate de la Federación que conforman el Bloqueo Comercial de Naboo, la nave es atacada al punto en que pierde sus escudos. Un droide llamado R2-D2 heróicamente restaura los escudos, permitiendo a la nave real de Naboo escapar del bloqueo. Debido al fuerte ataque, la nave es forzada a aterrizar en el planeta desertico de Tatooine. Mientras buscan las partes necesarias para arreglar la nave se hacen amigos de Anakin Skywalker, un esclavo que le pertenece a un toydariano de nombre Watto, un comerciante de chatarra mecánica en la ciudad de Mos Espa. Anakin es talentoso cuando se trata de manejar vehiculos y trabajar con maquinaria (construye un droide casi-completo llamado C-3PO). Qui-Gon siente la Fuerza en el niño y cree que él podrá ser el Elegido que cumplirá una vieja profecia y traerá equilibrio a la Fuerza. Anakin, deseoso de ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, en especial a Padmé por quien comienza a sentir un cariño especial, entra en una carrera de vainas y gana la carrera. Qui-Gon orquesta una treta con el ambicioso Watto, por medio de la cuál gana la libertad de Anakin y las partes necesarias para la nave. Puesto que le fue imposible ganar así mismo ganar la libertad de Shmi, la madre de Anakin, este se encuentra ante la encrucijada de permanecer en Tatooine con su madre, o perseguir sus sueños de convertirse en Jedi. Por fin, con gran pesar, decide partir, uniendose al grupo que escolta a la Reina Amidala a Coruscant, donde Qui-Gon espera conseguir el permiso del Consejo Jedi para entrenar a Anakin como su padawan. Mientras tanto, Darth Sidious envía a su mortífero aprendiz, Darth Maul a matar a los Jedi y capturar a la Reina. Maul los encuentra justo antes de salir del planeta y entabla pelea con Qui-Gon quien sube a la nave al último segundo. thumb|right|180px|[[Padmé Amidala y Panaka responden al fuego desde detrás de una columna del palacio.]] En Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn informa al Consejo Jedi acerca del atacante misterioso. Gracias a su poder y su conocimiento de las artes Jedi, el Consejo cree que podria indicar el regreso de los Sith, una antigua orden religiosa que sigue al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Qui-Gon también le cuenta al Consejo sobre Anakin, con esperanzas de que pueda ser entrenado como un Jedi. Despues de examinar al chico, el Consejo lo rechaza, diciendo que es demasiado grande para entrenamiento según el Código Jedi. Tambien se preocupan al percibir mucho miedo y pena, causados por la separación de su madre, en el chico, lo que podría llevarlo al lado oscuro. Mientras tanto, el Senador Palpatine toma ventaja de la situacion de la Reina y la convence de promover un voto de no confianza contra el Canciller Valorum. El resultado de las votaciones deriva en la elección de Palpatine como el nuevo Canciller Supremo. La Reina se frustra con la incompetencia del Senado Galáctico y vuelve a Naboo, escoltada de nuevo por Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, quienes por instrucciones del Consejo Jedi, buscan la oportunidad de desenmascarar al atacante de la reina. left|thumb|Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon pelan con Darth Maul. Una vez en Naboo, la Reina forma una alianza con los gunganos y, uniendo fuerzas, se enfrentan a la Federación de Comercio. En este punto la historia se divide en tres partes: Batalla del Espacio de Naboo, la pelea en el palacio y Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes. Los gunganos se enfrascan en una batalla desesperada contra el ejercito droide pero la derrota parece inevitable. En el espacio, Anakin Skywalker destruye por accidente la Nave de Control de Droides de la Federacion, desactivando todos los droides en el Planeta. En el Palacio Real de Theed, la Reina y su pequeño grupo de soldados pelean hasta encontrarse con el mismo Nute Gunray. En el camino hacia allá, Darth Maul combate contra Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon en un duelo mortal. Separados por escudos, Obi-Wan mira desesperadamente como Maul mata a su maestro. Enfurecido por la muerte de su mentor y amigo, Obi-Wan entra y combate ferozmente al Sith, pero este lo impulsa hacia un pozo de fundición. Obi-Wan consigue sujetarse a uno de los bordes del pozo, mientras Darth Maul patea al fondo del pozo su espada láser, y alza sobre la cabeza de Obi-Wan su espada, preparándose para asestar el golpe mortal. Es entonces cuando Obi-Wan, ayudado por la Fuerza, salta por sobre la orilla del pozo, atrae hacia su mano el sable láser de su maestro, y corta a Darth Maul en la mitad, haciendo que caiga al fondo del abismo que yace a sus espaldas. En sus ultimos momentos, Qui-Gon le ruega a su aprendiz que entrene a Anakin, pase lo que pase. Obi-Wan, herido por el dolor de ver a su maestro y amigo morir en sus brazos, le promete que él entrenara al joven Anakin. Despues de la batalla, el Consejo nombra a Obi-Wan Caballero Jedi y Qui-Gon es honrado en silencio en una pira ceremonial fúnebre. Kenobi habla con el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda de su decisión de tomar a Anakin como su aprendiz padawan, aún si para ello debe desafiar al Consejo Jedi, a lo que el maestro Yoda le dice que el Consejo lo ha aprobado ya, pero que él no lo aprueba del todo. Mientras se honra a Qui-Gon, Mace Windu y Yoda acuerdan que su muerte fue causada por un Sith. Siendo que solo puede haber dos Sith al mismo tiempo, un Maestro y un Aprendiz, ambos concuerdan en que aún vive un Sith, pero ignoran cuál de los dos sea. La pelicula termina con una enorme celebracion entre los ciudadanos de Naboo y los gunganos. La Reina le presenta al Jefe Nass con un regalo de gratitud y amistad. Regreso al cine: El sitio oficial en Internet StarWars.com anuncióla fecha de reestreno en formato 3D de Star Wars: Episodio I - La Amenaza Fantasma: el 10 de febrero de 2012. Reparto y casting de voces *Además se acreditan los marionetistas de Yoda: Kathy Smee, Don Austen y David Greenaway. Equipo de producción Apariciones *Hela Brandes *C-3PO *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Freon Drevan *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *Oficial financiero de Lott Dod *Daultay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *DUM-4 *DUM-9 *Hugo Eckener *EG-9 *Eirtaé *Ellberger *Ellie *Erdan *Ebe E. Endocott *Fanta *Onaconda Farr *Niai Fieso *Fodesinbeed *Diva Funquita *G8-R3 *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Gardulla *Gasgano *Greedo (escena eliminada) *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Graxol Kelvyyn *Grebleips *Ayudantes de Grebleips *Greedo el Viejo *Nute Gunray *Mars Guo *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Horox Ryyder *Tey How *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jerus Jannick *Jar Jar Binks *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jira *Augara Jowil *Keder el Negro *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Maori Madakor *Ody Mandrell *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian *Rehtul Minnau *Aks Moe *Mot Not Rab *Kam Nale *Dignatarios de Naboo desconocidos *Odin Nesloor *Neva Kee *Nobot *Po Nudo *Ric Olié *OOM-9 *Orr Agg R'orr *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 *P-60 *Palpatine *Pampy *Panaka *Passel Argente *Perosei *Even Piell *PK-4 *Yarael Poof *Ben Quadinaros *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-M5 *R2-D2 *R2-C4 *R2-R9 *R5-X2 *Rabé *Mat Rags *Oppo Rancisis *Rayno Vaca *Mik Regrap *Teyora Rekab *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Aehrrley Rue *Rugor Nass *Rum Sleg *Rushing *RuuR'Ur *Sabé *Saché *Sebulba *Seek *Jedwar Seelah *Shakka *Diva Shaliqua *Lufta Shif *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker *Slarm *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 *Stretch *Gavyn Sykes *Orn Free Taa *Ayudantes de Orn Free Taa *Droide de protocolo de Orn Free Taa *Sei Taria *Tarpals *TC-14 *TC-3 (eliminado) *TC-4 (eliminado) *Teemto Pagalies *Ainlee Teem *Teers *Rango Tel *Reike Th'san *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Tobler Ceel *Toonbuck Toora *Tracton *Romeo Treblanc *Bogg Tyerell *Deland Tyerell *Djulla Tyerell *Doby Tyerell *Ratts Tyerell *Sil Unch *UrrOr'RuuR *Finis Valorum *Horace Vancil *Corix Venne *Quinlan Vos *Wald *Wan Sandage *Watto *Astrodroide de Watto *Weazel *Arven Wendik *Grotto Werribee *Antidar Williams *Mace Windu *Senador de Xexto *Yaddle *Yané *Yarua *Ayudantes de Yarua *Baskol Yeesrim *Yoda *Graf Zapalo *Senador cubierto no identificado *Aficionado de carreras de vainas no identificado *Aficionado quarren de carreras de vainas no identificado |locations= *Coruscant **Ciudad Galáctica ***Distrito del Senado ****Sector de Embajadores *****''República 500'' ****Municipio Legislativo ******Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo *****Plaza del Senado *****Edificio del Senado ***Templo Precinto ****Templo Jedi *Hok *Iego *Malastare **Pixelito *Moonus Mandel *Naboo **Llanuras Verdes **Lugar sagrado gungan **Cueva de hielo Lagulla **Lago Paonga ***Otoh Gunga **Pantano Lianorm **Theed ***Templo del Funeral ***Plaza del Palacio ***Río Solleu ***Hangar de Theed ***Palacio Real de Theed ***Arco Triunfal *Nubia *Ohma-D'un *Ord Perdrovia *Rori *Tatooine **Mos Espa ***Cuartos de Esclavos ***Tienda de Watto **Gran Arena de Mos Espa **Cañón Arco **Cañón del Mendigo **Bindy Bend **Vuelta del Cañón **Coil **Corkscrew **Picaporte del Diablo **Valle del Crate Ebe **Pisos Hutt **Jag Crag Gorge **Vertedero de Jett **Cueva Laguna **Metta Drop **Mesa de Hongos **Pisos Starlite **Pisos Waldo **Whip *Toydaria *Tund |events= *Invasión de Naboo **Asedio de Naboo **Primera Batalla de Theed **Duelo en Tatooine **Batalla de los Pantanos de Naboo **Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes **Batalla espacial de Naboo **Segunda Batalla de Theed Idiomas *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Binario *Lenguaje Er'Kit *Jawés *Huttés *Tusken |organizations= *Jefe *Escuadrón Bravo *Lord Oscuro de los Sith *Jedi Oscuro *República Galáctica *Senado Galáctico *Gran Ejército Gungan *Jedi *Caballero Jedi *Maestro Jedi *Orden Jedi *Orden de los Lores Sith *Padawan *Carrera de vainas *Reina *Casa Real de Naboo *Fuerza de Seguridad Real de Naboo *Guardia del Senado *Canciller Supremo *Federación de Comercio *Ejército Droide de la Federación de Comercio *Virrey de la Federación de Comercio |species= *Aleena *Anx *Bith *Cereano *Chagriano *Hijos del Planeta Verde *Devlikk *Diathim *Dug *Enso *Antiguo (estatua) *Er'Kit *Falleen *Fluggriano *Glymphid *Gran *Gungan *Humano *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi tib *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kel Dor *Kiffar *Koorivar *Korun *Lannik *Neimoidiano *Nikto *Nosauriano *Nuknog *Pacithhip *Phuii *Poldt *Quarren *Quermiano *Rodiano *Roonan *Sneevel *Sullustano *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Tarnab *Theelin *Thisspiasiano *Toong *Toydariano *Triffiano *Troig *Incursor tusken *Twi'lek *Ualaq *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Especie de Yoda *Zabrak |creatures= *Árbol cambylictus *Asesino marino opee *Chuba *Dewback *Doo *Eopie *Faa *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Goff (sólo sus plumas) *Guarlara *Ikopi *Kaadu *Laa *Mee *Monstruo acuático sando *Mott *Nuna enano *Nyork *Pato *Peko peko *Pez garra colo *Pez gooba *Pikobi *Potolli (sólo su piel) *Ave pylat *Ray *Ronto *See *Shaak *Tee |droids= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide de protocolo serie TC *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide de combate B1 *Droide sonda DRK-1 Ojo Oscuro *Droide de reparación serie DUM *Droide de energía GNK *Droide Cámara J57 *Droide Reactor Mark II *Droide de combate comandante OOM *Droide de mantenimiento Otoga-222 *Droide salvaje P-100 *Droide trabajador PK *Droide trabajador PK-4 *Droideka *Droide de batalla piloto *Droide de Reconocimiento serie PK *Droide astromecánico *Brazo sujetador de Droides salvajes *Droide Depurador *Droide de combate de Seguridad *Cámaradroide del Senado *Limpiador magnético parlante *Droide buitre *Droide Soldador *Mecano-silla |vehicles= *Tanque Blindado de Asalto *Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *[[Crucero espacial clase Consular|Crucero espacial clase Consular]] *Lanzadera Estelar Corelliana *Aerobús de Coruscant *''Pato Polvoriento'' *Aerodeslizador de pasajeros FacilManejo *[[Lanzadera planetaria clase Eddicus|Lanzadera planetaria clase Eddicus]] *Cápsula EVA *Moto deslizadora FC-20 *Swoop Bengala-S *Crucero Gozanti *Carro de combate gungan *Catapulta de energía gungan *Heyblibber *Caza estelar huuliana *Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J *[[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] *[[Nave de control de droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de control de droides clase Lucrehulk]] *Transporte MultiTropa *Caza estelar N-1 *Vaina de carreras *Cápsula salón *Reptador de las Arenas *''Cimitarra'' *Plataforma Senatorial *[[Deslizador terrestre urbano clase Seraph|Deslizador terrestre urbano clase Seraph]] *[[Lanzadera clase Sheathipede|Lanzadera clase Sheathipede]] **''Lápiz Cortante'' *Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza *Girador *Carretilla de Tatooine *Globos de gas tibanna *Transporte de pelotones de ataque *Bongo *Deslizador terrestre V-19 *Deslizador terrestre X-34 *XR12 **''Liberador de Satélites'' |technology= *Respirador A99 aquata *Aeromagnificador *Bláster *Pistola bláster *Pistola bláster CR-2 *Generador de escudo deflector *Beshniquel doreniano *Sable láser doble-hoja *Rifle bláster E-5 *Pistola bláster ELG-3A *Farseein *Gasser *Holograma *Holoproyector *Comunicador Hush-98 *Creaimágenes *Cuerno Kloo *Sable láser *Bláster ilegal Q2 *Generador de escudo de rayos *Rifle bláster S-5 *Enlace de muñeca |miscellanea= *''The Street Singer'' *''La Fuerza **''Telequinesis }} Citas memorables , Entre bastidores Fuentes e inspiración Producción Lanzamiento Doblaje América Latina España En el doblaje de esta cuarta entrega de la saga corrió a cargo del estudio de doblaje Sonoblock, S.A. que continuaría con los derechos de los doblajes de las Trilogía de Precuelas. Quico Rovira-Beleta se encargó de la traducción mientras que la dirección de doblaje y el ajuste correrían a cargo de Gonzalo Abril. Entre los actores de doblaje cabe destacar la participación de Salvador Vidal doblando a Liam Neeson, y que ya había participado en la Trilogía Clásica cómo voz de Luke Skywalker. Del resto del equipo puede destacarse a Daniel García, Nuria Triffol y Ricard Parmerola que se mantendrían durante el resto de la Trilogía. Las traducciones empleadas siguen una tendecia de adaptación de algunos términos al español mientras que otros se mantienen en inglés por problemas principalmente de etalonaje y sonoridad. México Recepción Video y televisión Escenas eliminadas Marketing Banda Sonora thumb|150px|Carátula de la banda sonora en formato tradicional. Para La Amenaza Fantasma se publicaron dos bandas sonoras independientes, una tradicional, que contaba con diecisiete temas seleccionados de la película; y una segunda, la Ultimate Collector's Edition Soundtrack, que contaba con sesenta y ocho temas de música, que incluían algunas piezas que no formaron parte de la versión final de la película. Los temas musicales incluidos en la primera: *Star Wars Main Title and the Arrival at Naboo. *Duel of the Fates. *Anakin's Theme. *Jar Jar's Introduction and the Swim to Otoh Gunga. *The Sith Spacecraft and the Droid Battle. *The Trip to the Naboo Temple and the Audience with Boss Nass. *The Arrival at Tatooine and the Flag Parade. *He is the Chosen One. *Anakin Defeats Sebulba. *Passage Through the Planet Core. *Watto's Deal and Kids at Play. *Panaka and the Queen's Protectors. *Queen Amidala and the Naboo Palace. *The Droid Invasion and the Appearance of Darth Maul. *Qui-Gon's Noble End. *The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral. *Augie's Municipal Band and End Credits. Novelización thumb|150 px|Portada en España de la novelización. La novelización de la película corrío a cargo de Terry Brooks. Esta incluye tres capítulos de material inédito creados por Brooks para esta novela. Los dos primeros capítulos cuentan la última carrera de vainas donde Anakin fue derrotado por Sebulba y sus consecuencias; mientras que en el sexto capítulo se describe un encuentro en el desierto de Anakin con un tusken. Brooks tuvo un encuentro con Lucas antes de escribir el libro y recibió la aprobación junto con unas guías de los que serían los Episodios II y III. Esto puede ser el hecho que le llevase a escribir la escena del morador de las arenas, que irónicamente tiene una relación directa con la muerte de Shmi en El Ataque de los Clones. De igual modo, el pasaje en el que Anakin se enfrenta al joven rodiano Greedo, mostrando que la ira de Anakin derivaría en la angustia de por la perdida de Padmé (haciendo una referencia lejana a la trama de La Venganza de los Sith) Esta novelización además es especialmente conocida por un pasaje en el que se describe la historia de los Sith, incluyendo a Darth Bane. De acuerdo con las memorias de Terry Brooks, Sometimes the Magic Works, Lucas estuvo una hora al teléfono con él hablando sobre la historia de los Jedi y Sith. Se podría decir, por tanto, que la información suministrada por Brooks en la novela podría venir directamente de Lucas, o ser una adaptación directa de ello. esta novela es además, la primera referencia a la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark. Brooks dedica un capítulo completo de Sometimes the Magic Works a la escritura de la novelización del Episodio I, en el que cuenta que supuso para el una experiencia realmente feliz y satisfactoria. Referencias a la Trilogía Original *''La Amenaza Fantasma'' y Una Nueva Esperanza son los primeros episodios de sus respectivas trilogias, y ambos episodios con más ganancias en total, igualmente de sus respectivas trilogias. *En el inicio de la película, el crucero de la República que transporta a Qui-Gon y a Obi-Wan se aproxima a la Nave de Control de Droides de la Federación de Comercio. Esto es parecido al inicio de El Retorno del Jedi, cuando la nave insignia de Darth Vader se aproxima a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. *En el inicio de la película, Obi-Wan le dice a Qui-Gon, "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" (aparece en todas las películas de Star Wars). *En la primera aparición de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, tiran de su capucha para revelar su rostro; es la misma forma como la de la primera aparición de Obi-Wan en Una Nueva Esperanza. *Mientras unos cazas droide vuelan hacia el bloqueo, tiene un sonido de un Caza TIE, justo como los TIE que se aproximaban a la Estrella de la Muerte I en Una Nueva Esperanza. *Qui-Gon usa su sable de luz para desviar el láser de un speeder pilotado por un droide y destruirlo en la escena en el bosque cerca del inicio de la película. En El Retorno del Jedi, Luke Skywalker hace la misma cosa a un speeder pilotado por un soldado de asalto Imperial en la escena del bosque. *Obi-Wan pierde su sable de luz azul cuando cae a un abismo aparentemente sin fin, similar al Imperio Contraataca con el sable laser azul de Luke, junto con su mano separada, caen al abismo. *En La Amenaza Fantasma, Nute Gunray dice, "Cierren los conductos de emergencia!" En Una Nueva Esperanza, soldado de asalto Imperial usa la misma línea mientras atrapaba a Han Solo y Chewbacca. *En la escena donde el grupo de Qui-Gon camina por las calles de Tatooine, el deslizador terrestre de Luke es visto en el fondo pintado de verde. *Un Maestro Jedi usa un Truco mental Jedi para ayudarse a si mismo y a su Padawan. En La Amenaza Fantasma, Qui-Gon Jinn usa el truco mental Jedi para persuadir al Jefe Nass de ayudarlo a el y a su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi para atravesar el núcleo del planeta Naboo. En Una Nueva Esperanza, Obi-Wan Kenobi usa el truco mental Jedi para convencer al soldado de asalto Imperial de que "Esos no son los droides que estan buscando" y poder pasar por ellos con su informal Padawan Luke Skywalker (Una Nueva Esperanza). *Qui-Gon Jinn identifica la nave de la Reina Amidala como una "Nubian Tipo-J 327." Este es el mismo número de la bahía de aterrizaje en la que el Halcón Milenario aterrizó en la primera Estrella de la Muerte en Una Nueva Esperanza, y el número de la plataforma en la que el Halcón aterriza en Ciudad Nube en El Imperio Contraataca. También la vaina de carreras de Dud Bolt es un Vulptereen 327. *El Infiltrador Sith de Darth Maul se parece a un Caza estelar TIE/ln Imperial. Igualmente los Droide sonda en Tatooine se parecen al droide de interrogación en la primera Estrella de la Muerte en Una Nueva Esperanza. *En la vuelta final de la carrera de vainas entre Anakin Skywalker y Sebulba refleja la persecución entre Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker en la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin en Una Nueva Esperanza. La vaina de Sebulba es en forma de X, parecido al Ala-X de Luke. Tambien, parte de la carrera de vainas toma lugar en el Cañón Beggar, que es mencionado en Una Nueva Esperanza. *En la vuelta final de la carrera de vainas, la vaina de Anakin va hacia arriba en la rampa y vuelve hacia abajo otra vez. Esto refleja la escena del speeder en el bosque en El Retorno del Jedi, cuando la Princesa Leia toma su speeder arriba y vuelve abajo otra vez. *Un Jedi usa el truco mental Jedi, pero el objetivo se resiste al truco. En La Amenaza Fantasma, Qui-Gon Jinn intenta influenciar a Watto a aceptar los créditos de la República como medios para comprar un nuevo Hiperimpulsor, pero como un Toydariano, Watto resistio el truco. En El Retorno del Jedi, Luke Skywalker trata de persuadir a Jabba el Hutt de liberar a Han Solo y a Chewbacca de su cautividad, pero como un Hutt, Jabba resistio el truco. Es Jabba quien llama a esta técnica como "un viejo truco mental Jedi." Ambos personajes vivían en Tatooine, y ambas escenas toman lugar en ese planeta también. *Sebulba amenaza a Jar Jar Binks de lastimarlo, pero fue prevenido por la intervención a tiempo de Anakin. En Una Nueva Esperanza, Dr. Evazan y Ponda Baba amenazan con iniciar una pelea con Luke, pero fue prevenido por el Sable de luz de Obi-Wan. *La voz de Darth Vader y la de Darth Maul fueron actores diferentes a los que peleaban. *Los dos Sith(Maul y Vader) matan a un maestro Jedi siendo interrumpidos por el grito de "NO!!!!!" de su padawan. Fuentes Referencias Enlaces Externos Categoría:Películas